


Assorted Scenes

by SwaggerDownTheStreet



Series: That One Fantasy Series That Doesn't Actually Have A Real Title Yet [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaggerDownTheStreet/pseuds/SwaggerDownTheStreet
Summary: Since I can't start the work on my actual story yet, I made a spot for the scenes that are dancing through my head, so that I won't forget them or anything. Plus, I'm really really really itching to write these characters
Series: That One Fantasy Series That Doesn't Actually Have A Real Title Yet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643092





	Assorted Scenes

As the world, characters, and plot are still in development, I can't start work on my actual story right now. Unfortunately, I have a terrible memory and also anxiety. This makes me worried I'll forget the wonderful scenes dancing through my head. Thus, I must write them. Plus also I love these characters already and want to keep them for my ow-- OH WAIT THEY'RE MINE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I will post the ones I don't mind sharing, but more important ones have to stay private.


End file.
